


Like The Entropy

by justgotowisharder



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2 seconds of, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bottom Louis, Bubble Bath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Harry is the spring spirit, Human Louis, Hurt Louis, M/M, Riding, Sad Harry, Sleepy Cuddles, Tender Sex, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, Top Harry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgotowisharder/pseuds/justgotowisharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knew. When the flowers didn't bloom and the snow kept falling; when the cold stayed, when the birds didn't sing... He knew. He knew his spring boy was hurting, and he knew it was his fault.<br/>Without Louis, Harry only had chaos.</p><p>(Or the one where Harry and Louis fall in love and Harry Styles is the spring spirit. Literally)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE START

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned this to be a one shot but then I realized it was a little long so I made it chaptered :)  
> i hope you enjoy this story! it has magic because I like to pretend I'm the Brother Grimm of the twentieth century.  
> much love! lottie xx

The day Louis Tomlinson bumps into a strange boy lying on a camp of daisies, he starts  _wondering_. 

Wondering why he finds him so cute, why the butterflies follow him everywhere, why he feels like kissing that stranger. The last one is the reason that drags Louis into the overwhelming need to spy on him.

His hair, coffee colored, is a mop of small bouncy curls that Louis think they should probably smell delightful. They’re adorned with tiny butterflies that are certainly fake. Yet when the spring breeze blows upon them, gently as a lover stroke, caressing the flowers, the butterflies hops up from his curls up in the air, flying around the pretty boy.

Louis thinks he's being exceptionally noiseless, passing unnoticed as he hides behind the bush. What he’s doing is absolutely childish, he knows this, but the curly boy with the butterflies catches his attention every time.

He’s great at hiding, anyway. Isn’t he?

 _Well,_ he isn’t that great.

He doesn't last a minute hiding before the boy looks at Louis with his wide, circled and curious eyes. Louis feels his insides twisting; something about this boy is absolutely charming in a very, very _inhuman_ way. His eyes are the color of the fields. He looks like a fairy, not like an actual human.

The little boy smiles at him and Louis swears his smile can make the flowers bloom. 

“You’re really pretty,” the young boy says plainly, no shame in his voice. They don’t even know each other and he’s already being like this. He’s so young and so… _Unreal_. “I know you are hiding!” he giggles, his giggles reminds Louis of a warm waterfall in a summer day. “What are you doing there?”

 _God_ , this kid is driving Louis insane. He's making his body react in the weirdest way possible. It’s like he’s made of cotton candy and _spring_ , as crazy as it sounds. He looks so cuddly and kissable and he has called Louis  _pretty_.

“I'm Harry." He's approaching Louis, slow but confident.

He says his name as if Louis knew who he was. He speaks his name as if it may possibly explain things to Louis.

Louis locks gazes with the boy, cautious. He stops moving, glued on his place as their eyes met, the older boy feels a relieved. He's still hesitant, he doesn't know the boy, despite of the uncountable days he has spent spying on him.

The thing is, the situation is making Louis nervous. He doesn’t know why, but he’s— anxious.

 “Why all the butterflies follow you everywhere, kiddo?” It’s a direct question the one Louis makes, his voice cold.

Harry, who apparently has this crazy power to hold his gaze no matter the situation, smiles at Louis as if the sun was shining from his face.

“Because I’m the spring.”

Harry's grin doesn't fade away as he talks, not even when Louis rolls his eyes. This boy isn’t only a stranger, he's crazy.

Louis doesn't need this kind of freaking shit in his life, he has had enough with his little sisters. He decides to ignore the weird neediness he feels inside his chest and says, “Hum... Sure. Great to know it. Well, kid, I gotta go.”

When Harry’s smile fades away, his expression reminds of a rainy spring afternoon. It’s so crazy, Louis thinks, because this doesn’t happen with regular people, but Harry doesn’t look _regular_.

“No!” Harry stops him, almost jumping on Louis to stop him from walking away. “Don’t go, please? We can pick daisies! We can be friends, you have been watching me. We can… Look around, this field is for us!"

Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes as he tries to appear older and mature. For the sake of his own dignity he decides to ignore that Harry knew he was spying on him. “I don’t like picking flowers, Harry, that’s for girls.”

“Well, we can go to the river and swim,” Harry suggests, mulishly.

Louis clicks his tongue, impressed by Harry's stubbornness. Truth be told, he's behaving like a desperate lonely boy who doesn’t have a lot of friends. Actually, he doesn’t have any friend.

“I don’t know how to swim.”

“I can teach you.”

 _Fuck, the kid is persistent_ , Louis thinks.

“I hate teachers.”

“I can be your friend and teach you as one.”

“Friends don't call each other 'pretty'.” Even Louis is surprised by the words spoken by his mouth. He hasn't planned to say it, yet he did. Harry chuckles softly and the sound reminds Louis a spring breeze and the tranquil sound of a river. 

“I said that because you’re pretty,” Harry insists, trying to please Louis with a smile. “I…”

“I’m not pretty, Harry,” Louis cuts him, sharp. “I’m a man, men aren't pretty. Handsome, yes.”

“Pretty suits you,” Harry fights back, and his lovely and childish expression turns a little serious. A butterfly is still flying around him, Louis notices. “I think you’re like a flower,” he whispers, shrugging.

“You’re so weird,” Louis sighs, shaking his head. “Get out of my way, kid. I need to come back home.” He comes off a little rude, but he decides to ignore the pain in Harry’s expression. "Isn’t your mum waiting for you?”

“I don’t have a mum,” Harry mumbles, looking down at the grass, his cheeks painted in a nice shade of cherry red. “Well, yes, I have one. But she’s not… Human.”

“Right. I’m sure she’s a dog,” Louis says mockingly, annoyed by the stupidity of this kid.

Harry doesn’t notice his sarcasm, or maybe he’s good enough to ignore it, so he laughs at the comment, his eyes getting crinkly as a pair of dimples appear on his rosy cheeks.

Louis is dazzled, staring at that strange boy he has just met. Thig is, he’s being rude to him, but the boy is pure sweetness and niceness. He wonders how someone can look so adorable without even trying. 

“My mum didn’t take human form, I did,” he explains, talking about ‘ _human form_ ’ as if he was taking about the weather. Louis freezes, trying to process what he has said.

“What?”

“I’m the spring spirit.”

 _Spring spirit_. It sounds like a Disney movie and Louis doesn’t like Disney moves (or he pretends to).

“God, Harry,” Louis whispers. He’s so ready to snap at him, but Harry is smiling so widely that Louis decides to give him a chance. “What does it mean?  The spring? Spring isn’t a human, it's a season.”

“I chose to take human form when I was younger,” Harry explains. There’s not fakeness or hesitancy on his tone; he sounds truly honest and Louis doesn’t know if he’s scared or charmed.

“You're a liar,” Louis growls, acting by instinct. It’s what his minds screams, the voices inside his head scream _fantasy_ , _lies_ , because society has taught Louis that magic doesn’t exist. He hates when people plays without a previous call in, he hates to play those games. “Game is over, kid. Let me go!”

“No! Please, let me show you,” Harry says and his tiny, delicate hands move to hold Louis’. Louis startles at the sudden touch, body freezing as soon as he feels the soft skin of Harry touching his. “Look.”

Harry bends down on the grass and Louis mimics him. Harry rests his hands against the sod, putting pressure on it, then he closes his eyes. Louis stares at him tentatively, clueless of what to say or how to behave.

Harry does nothing at all, silent and motionless as a rock. But seconds later, a small pair of Dandelions start growing right where his hands are placed.

“Oh my fucking God,” Louis mutters, as he feels a blast of amazement and fear inside his chest. He covers his mouth with his hands and stares at Harry, his eyes following the lines of the growing flowers.

When Harry is done, he turns at Louis and smiles shyly at him, proud of the thing he has created. 

“See? I can make flowers bloom.”

“Oh God. Harry…” Louis doesn’t know what to say. Things like these aren’t supposed to happen in real life, _magic doesn’t exist_. This has to be some kind of trick the kid is doing in order to catch his attention.

“That’s a trick.” Louis’ statement doesn’t sound truly certain.

“No, is not a trick! This is real, I swear!” Harry exclaims, standing up as he gets closer to Louis, invading his personal space. The older one doesn’t realize that he steps back, trying to keep a prudent space between them. Harry looks hysteric, he’s craving to feel Louis, something Louis doesn’t want. “Are you scared of me? I promise I’m not a liar!”

“Don't touch me, kid.”

“Don't call me kid.” Harry falls to his knees, his eyes getting watery. No, Louis can’t stand that view, this pretty broken boy is so beautiful that it should be forbidden to make him sad. “It makes me feel... I don’t even know your name.”

“My name has nothing to do with this.” He licks his lips, reluctant to say more. “It’s Louis, by the way. Come on, don’t be such a child,” Louis asks quietly. He holds Harry’s hand on his and pulls from him, trying to make him move. Harry doesn’t. “Come on, Harry. I'm sorry, your magic trick was good, ok?” Louis’ tone has shifted into a slightly annoyed voice, which brings Harry to tears. _God_ , the kid is extremely oversensitive. “Harry.”

“It wasn’t a trick,” Harry sniffs, hiding his face with his hands. “I’m…” he makes a guttural sound and closes his eyes. “I’m really the spring spirit.”

“Ok, let’s pretend that I believe you,” Louis says, softening his voice tone. The boy in front of him is shaking like a scared baby, and Louis wants to cuddle him and make it better.

He has never imagined being in such an odd situation, honestly. 

“I don’t want you to pretend.”

Harry cringes a bit as he talks, Louis knows he’s craving human contact. He can read it in his eyes, the boy needs someone to hold him and cuddle him, and Louis wants to be that someone but—

He doesn’t have much of experience comforting people; he barely makes funny faces to his sisters when they cry.

“Hey.” Louis says, sitting down in front of the mopping boy. “It’s okay. Wanna hold my hand? Want a small cuddle?”

Harry looks at Louis in disbelief, as if he was the first person to offer him a hand and a cuddle. He eyes at Louis’ hand reluctantly, his soul craving the contact, but his body exuding panic. Finally, Louis’ understanding silence works on building trust between them and Harry interlaces their fingers.

_It’s ridiculous._

It’s ridiculous that Louis is only fourteen years old, yet the way Harry holds his hand means _so much_ for him, it makes him feel unstoppable. It’s ridiculous that he feels better with the guarantee that Harry is happy.

 _Maybe it’s an older-little brother thing_ , Louis thinks.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Louis is suddenly struggling to find the right words, his eyes glued to the ground.

He reaches a hand around Harry, who doesn’t even hesitate and nuzzles at his side. Louis wraps him with his arms tightly and Harry buries his head on the crook of his neck, purring with pure joy.

It’s nothing brotherly, Louis is suddenly sure about that. You can’t possibly want to kiss your brother and Louis has the sudden urge to kiss Harry. Which is crazy, because he never liked boys, not in that way.

_Sometimes he hates his teenager hormones._

“I’m sorry that I was mean, Harry, but you have to understand that some people don’t like magic,” he tries to be gentle as he talks. Harry nods shyly, pressing his face against Louis’ skin. “I don’t like magic.”

Harry pokes his head up and raises his teary eyes at him. “You don’t believe me.”

“The spring isn’t a human, Haz,” Louis point out cautiously, decided to keep his skepticism until proven otherwise.

“Shut up,” Harry orders and Louis isn’t willing to be commanded by some young kid like him, yet he finds himself making silence anyway. “You know nothing! You act as if you knew everything, but… You know nothing, Louis!”

Harry tries to get rid of Louis, yet Louis tightens the grip on Harry’s waist, pulling him closer. He wants to fight back, he wants to retain Harry and make him yell, scream and cry so he will have a proper excuse to cuddle and kiss him afterwards.

Louis realizes his thoughts are really fucked up, but he doesn't really care as long as he has an excuse to keep Harry close.

The butterflies come back to Harry, landing on his curls. Harry stops shaking and trying to free his body from Louis’ grip, giving up. Meanwhile, tiny and colorful flowers that starts growing out of nowhere where Harry’s feet are resting and Louis notices it, amazed.

"Let me go, Louis," Harry pleads with a last tiny moan, grasping Louis’ shirt to keep him closer even though he’s pretending to fight against that craved proximity.

"No." Louis knows the situation is absolutely crazy. He suddenly likes it, anyway.

They fall silent for a very brief moment, Louis recalls everything that happened inside his head and all the times he spied on Harry.

There's no doubt in his mind that this kid has something special. Flowers, butterflies and even the sun seem to change in his presence; and Louis can't remember a time when he wasn't surrounded by butterflies or not covered in mud and flowers.

Yet being the spring spirit isn't a logical explanation for Harry's behavior. It's not commonsensical.

“Can you kiss me?”

Harry’s voice comes out weak and doubtful, surprising not only Louis but himself, too. The question makes Louis’ rushed heart skip a beat _(again)_ and his stomach twist with nervousness.

Suddenly it feels too hot around him.

“Kiss… Kiss you?” He stutters, confused.

“I mean,” Harry says, shrugging. “Forget it. I… I’m Sorry. I’m stupid.”

Louis stares at him as Harry hides his face on his chest, embarrassed. He can’t find any other response more than to giggle.

He’s nervous as hell and he can’t understand why a boy is making him so fucking jumpy.

“Harry,” he calls his name with a softness abnormal for him. “You don’t know me. Your first kiss should be…”

“I have decided that I love you,” Harry interrupts him, speaking with a conviction unusual in children of his age. “I have never showed anyone my powers. You're the first one who sees them and you didn't run away.”

Louis doesn’t reply right away because he doesn’t know how to talk about the matter. He’s there, sat on the grass, cuddling a boy who says to be the spring spirit, surrounded by butterflies, daisies and the forest, and everything is so, so unreal...

Harry is convinced that he’s the spring spirit and the butterflies and flowers around him don’t say otherwise. Yet Louis knows magic doesn’t exists and those kind of things belong to Hollywood and the movies.

Real life isn’t supposed to be a Disney movie.

He also knows he should be hugging a girl; he should be wanting to feel the body of a girl next to him, not this precious curly cherub. Yet his body is demanding to feel Harry, to kiss Harry, to feel Harry.

Maybe everything is a little crazy today. Maybe Louis is just dreaming.

“I… Harry. God, I thought you…” He’s giving up. He’s finally, finally giving up. “Are you really the spring?”

Harry nods. “I am.”

“Wasn’t that flower thing a trick of yours?”

“No.”

Society taught him magic doesn’t exist. But then again, _who is society?_  They are. As society, Louis decides to give magic a chance.

“You sure, little flower?”

“If you don’t want to believe me, then you shouldn’t.”

He reaches a hand to caress the lines from Harry’s jaw, small jawline that will develop into a handsome and mannish feature in the future. Louis cuddles him closer, trying to make of them one small ball. He swears he can hear Harry’s heart beating crazily.

“Kiss me."

Harry isn’t asking, _Harry is pleading_. His cheeks are wet with his helpless tears, his hand holding Louis’ a bit too tightly. Harry is asking for a kiss even though they have met minutes earlier.

The weirdest thing of all is that Louis doesn’t want to do anything except to  _kiss Harry_.

"Why?" Louis speaks slowly. “Why do you want me to kiss you?”

"People say they feel nice things when they kiss," Harry explains with a choked voice, a little embarrassed about his motives. "I need to feel nice things to create the spring. You make me feel nice things.” Louis shouldn’t be thrilled to hear those world, yet he is. “If you kiss me..."

"Shut up, Haz." He cups Harry’s face on his hands; the seek to kiss Harry fierce inside him.

He feels everything, every little thing is noticed by his body. He feels Harry’s warmth wrapping him, Harry’s breathing into his mouth.

He feels _Harry._

He doesn’t know what love is and it doesn’t concern him so much; his youth only understands how fast his heart is beating and the way his body burns with desire, a desire only the younger boy causes on him.

Their youths only understand the arousal of their sexual awakening; yet their souls connect in a way they will understand when they’re older.

“I’m not pretty, Haz. You are the pretty one.”

With that, he closes the gap between them and presses his lips against Harry’s. The younger boy gasps as an immediate response to the brush of lips, his grip relaxing and his eyes fluttering shut.

Something burns inside Louis and the sudden need of more, of tasting more of Harry controls every single one of his brain cells. He tilts his head, trying to find the perfect angle to deepen the kiss, and Harry snuggles even closer to him.

Louis slides the tip of his tongue by Harry’s lower lip, softly asking for entrance. It’s ridiculous because they have just met, yet the only thought in their minds is each other.

“Lou,” Harry gasps before opening his mouth to let the taste of Louis intoxicate him. Passing unnoticed, growing dandelions start sprinkling the grass and small daisies start growing around the boys.

Maybe it’s because Louis is dreaming and people think crazy shit when they’re in a state of dreaming. Or it’s just because Harry kisses so good and so eagerly. Or maybe because Louis knows he’s Harry’s first kiss; but suddenly he likes Harry in a way he never liked anyone before.

“I believe you, Harry,” Louis whispers, breaking the kiss. Only the spring could be this sweet and endearing when kissing, Louis thinks. “I believe.”

Harry’s face lights up like the sun when Louis talks. It’s so beautiful that Louis feels proud of believing in his words just for the mere point of watching him happy.

"Thank you," he thanks shyly, ducking his head. "Do you want to help me to make this spring?"

Louis shrugs as he says, "I don't know what to do."

Harry smiles, smiles so wide and so cutely that Louis leans into kiss him again.

"Just stay with me, Lou."

 

 

➶ ❀ ➷

 

 

It took them one year to decide they were each other’s best friend.

Even so, Jay didn’t understand why Harry had to leave his son when the spring was over. Harry explained something about his parents and his mother’s work, but Jay was reluctant. Louis tricked his mother onto believing that he has talked with Harry’s mum.

Jay chose to believe in the boys because, as a mother, she knew when and where to push.

From the first to the last day of spring, Harry and Louis slept cuddled up together in bed every single night. Once in a while, they shared a little kiss. Harry became overly needy as the end of sprig started to approach, Louis didn’t complain really much about that.

He liked kissing and hugging his best friend.

It was meaningful by then, but the deep and strong connection they both felt when their lips touched… That simple yet indescribable feeling stayed and grew bigger with the years.

 

➶ ❀ ➷

 

When Harry finally decided to confess Jay who he was, he cried. He cried for hours, snuggled on Louis’ lap, repeating over and over again that he was ready to walk away and never come back if Jay wanted him too.

This was, Louis _didn’t want_ Harry to walk away. He had reached a point where his life revolved around the spring time because it was the time where he had his best friend with him.

Jay freaked out, of course, as well as Louis’s sisters. Yet Harry made the flowers bloom again, and that was the only thing they needed to believe.

Louis was still young; even when his young heart couldn’t understand what love was, he knew it was something really similar to whatever he felt for Harry. Louis was starting to realize how real and strong his love for Harry was.

When Harry asked Louis to be his boyfriend, Louis said yes. They were in love, they were together, and everything was perfect.

 

➶ ❀ ➷

 

Louis had his first meltdown when he turned eighteen, as Harry’s absence started to be more difficult to bear. He was now sure Harry was the love of his life, Louis couldn’t stand not having him for so many months.

He fell in a light stage of depression, worrying everyone around him. They said nobody couldn’t fix what happened inside him except himself, yet he knew that his sadness couldn’t be fixed by anything except his boy.

Meanwhile, he started to work as a business man’s assistant, trying to earn a little more money to help his mom as much as he could. The divorce of his parents was a tough thing for them, money started to be a problem. 

His boss, a successful business man called Nick Grimshaw, was specially kind and loving with him. He usually invited him to play gold or have tasty lunches in expensive restaurants, and Louis smiled a little more.

But at the end of the day, the sadness didn’t go away. At the end of the day, the aching pain inside his chest couldn’t be filled. He still needed his Harry.

 

➶ ❀ ➷

 

The last spring Louis saw Harry was the spring Nick proposed to him. 

It caught Louis by surprise; he didn't even know that Nick had feelings for him. Yet he did, and he planned a fancy dinner where he got on his knees and popped the question. 

Louis was perplexed, he didn’t want to marry Nick, as nice as he was with him.  Jay insisted that marrying Nick was the best choice for him because he had money, a stable work and, most of all, was a  _real human._

Louis yelled, cried and spent days and nights locked inside his room, refusing to make contact with the outside world. He knew that Nick was his best option, but he didn’t love him, _not in the slightest._

He was deeply in love with Harry and there wasn't a way back from that.

When Harry met him again the first day of spring, Louis told him.

He told him about Nick, about his fears, about how much he wished they could have the possibility to raise a family and grow old together. He wanted it, he wanted a life with Harry so bad. When you find your soul mate you want it all with them, and Louis wanted it all with Harry.

They made love that night. It was their first time, and Louis never felt so full and so connected to someone before in his entire life. Harry was part of him, Harry was his better half.

He was happy, because he thought they could finally figure out the way to make their relationship work.

Sadly, he was wrong. 


	2. FALL AND RISE

Louis Tomlinson hasn’t left his flat in two weeks. Two weeks and counting, since he isn't planning to go out anytime soon.

Well, he couldn't have done it even if he wanted to, honestly. The snowstorm hasn't stopped yet, covering every road with a heavy layer of white snow, interrupting the normal life of the cities.

 _Stay at home_ , they said. _Stay safe, wear your coat, get ready because this heavy storm doesn't seem to stop anytime soon._

The winter is in perfect match with Louis’ mood: lonely, miserable and cold. 

Yet a heavy winter isn’t what makes Louis stay gloomily cuddled in his tiny flat. He has a bigger reason to feel like a piece of trash: spring was supposed to start three weeks ago, but as far as Louis can see, the snow isn’t planning to melt.

There are no birds singing, no pretty flowers, no blue sky.

_There’s no Harry._

The simple thought aches like a stab in the heart. Louis knows the heavy winter is just Harry's desperate attempt to show the love he has for Louis.

He doesn’t understand why Niall agreed to do such a thing, tough. 

Maybe this isn’t Niall’s fault, it’s all about Harry. 

“Louis, darling?”

The low voice of Jay interrupts Louis’ thoughts. His son is sitting by the window, wrapped in a fluffy blanket, a cup of tea on his hands. He’s still wearing his sweatpants and a sweater that belongs to Harry, of course. 

Louis glances at his mother by the corner of his eyes and offers her a weak smile.

 _She knows_. She has always known, even when they couldn’t find a way of telling her who Harry was. She knew when she fought with him, she knew when Nick proposed and Louis turned him down.

She knows best; since she’s his mother.

“Mom, hey.”

Jay knows her son well enough to know that pushing never was a big encouragement to make him speak out. Louis is pretty closed when it comes to heart matters, especially if Harry is involved.

She sits next to him, wrapping him with a gentle arm. They stare at the window, amazed by the snowfall that is threatening England.

“Is it him, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Louis nods and he feels his stomach twisting at the mere thought of Harry, _his_ Harry. “Yes, I’m pretty sure.”

“Do you…?” Jay hesitates before finishing the question. Louis knows she feels a little guilty for everything she has said and done; and he considers that she has earned that, so he doesn’t comfort her. “Do you miss him?”

Louis can’t lie, not to his mom. He misses Harry so much; it aches all the fucking time.

He misses him not only because spring is the time when they’re supposed to be cuddling, kissing and just being a couple. He also misses him because spring is the only time when they can be together… But spring doesn’t seem to be anywhere near.

“I…” Louis wants to have the strength to speak about what he feels inside, but he can’t find the right words to do it. Every word is a struggle.

“You love him,” Jay finishes for him, caressing Louis’s messy hair. “I know. He loves you too. If not, explain this crazy snowstorm.”

Louis manages to smile, one side of his lips moving upwards and the other side slanting down. Jay knows that smile; he’s trying to hide his misery. 

“It hurts, mom. It hurts like crazy. I mean, Nick…”

“Darling, don’t make of that a big deal,” Jay stops him, wisely. “It’s not your fault that both boys fell for you, and it’s not your fault that your heart chose Harry.”

“Harry isn’t here with me and that's Nick's fault, anyway.”

Jay stares at his sad son. Her lower lip trembles, maybe she’s remembering what she said in the past. Louis knows she regrets it, and he’s thankful for that.

His puffy eyes are red because of the awful dose of crying he just had. He fixes his eyes in the window in a failed attempt to catch a glimpse of what Harry is.

“I’m so sorry, darling. I wish Harry was here.”

“Me too,” Louis whispers, voice cracked with tears. “With all my heart.”

 

 

➶ ❀ ➷

 

 

If they ask Louis how spring looks like, his first and immediate response will be ‘curly’.

But spring isn't only curly, he can try to add details: spring is tall. That kind of tall that isn’t too tall, endless legs with the size of a teeth stick. 

 _Endless_. The spring is endless in his eyes, eyes greener than any field, deeper than the blue sky.

Harry is the spring.

Harry, who Louis is supposed to be spooning, but when he opens his eyes, he’s only hugging a fucking pillow. 

He thinks about checking his phone, but then remembers that Harry _doesn’t_ have a phone. He doesn’t have any of the things regular people have, except flowers.

Louis' misery hadn't relieved a little. Pretending he doesn't feel the ache inside his chest, he decides to get off bed to have breakfast.

At least he’s eating and not starving to death, he thinks.

The snowstorm is the heaviest Louis has ever seen. Jay and Fizzy are watching TV, where they announce that most of the roads are shut down.

His mother is wearing two sweaters and his sister is wrapped in her blanket, warm cup of tea on her hands, trying to warm up her freezing body.

“Your boyfriend has to stop,” Fizzy says when she spots Louis in the kitchenette. 

It’s still hard for Louis to remember that Harry’s condition isn't only known by him, but also by his mom and sisters. 

“Not my boyfriend,” Louis mutters, the words tasting like acid in his mouth. Harry is nowhere to be seen, spring doesn’t seem to be anywhere near. _Everything is a mess_. 

Louis doesn’t want to talk about it because the simple thought scares him to death. The thing is, _he doesn't know how to live without Harry_.

“Doesn’t like… He took human form to be with you. That makes you a little more than boyfriends, right? I think it does,” she says cockily and Louis isn’t on the mood to think about it. “Whatever. Just tell him to stop.”

“It isn’t something I can control, Fizz,” Louis explains, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Harry doesn’t control the winter, he’s just the spring.”

“Yeah, I know,” she nods, her mother watching them silently as they talk. “But spring isn’t here. That’s Harry’s fault, isn’t it?”

“Sorry, Miss Mother Nature,” Louis growls, hiding his annoyance behind his sarcastic voice. “We know nothing about Harry’s job.”

“I’m just saying,” she insists, stubborn. “People are dying out there!”

 “Louis,” Jay mutters. “You can’t think rationally, can you?”

Louis can't believe _this_. He can’t believe his own mother, who was really understanding days ago, is known trying to make him feel guilty.

Two days ago she was being understanding and loving; now she has the audacity to be mean and blame Harry for something Louis know he isn’t doing on purpose.

Thing is, Louis wants to fight. He’s going to snap at his mother, making angry to have a proper excuse to scream and cry later. The angriness and sadness inside his chest are driving him insane. He can’t live with this, he needs Harry, he needs his spring.

Louis is about to reply when his phone starts ringing. He scoffs, annoyed by the interruption, and throws daggers eyes at his sister and mother before picking up.

“Hi.”

“Louis, thanks of God!”

Louis knows that voice. 

Louis hates how fucked up the relationship with Nick had become, if he has to be honest. Nothing between them works right, Nick decided to spend money on Louis as if he was some kind of his sugar baby, despite Louis’ constant rejection.

It’s fucked up and Louis hates it.

“Hum. Hey. Hi, Nick.”

He tries to speak as lower as he can, aware that his mother is pending of every single word he speaks. But, really, nothing can fight against his mother’s curiosity.

“Louis, I was scared.” Nick sighs in relief, Louis doesn’t know what to say. He finds odd the concerned tone of his friend because, _let’s be honest about it_ , he turned down his marriage proposal. “This winter is heavy as fuck and the snowstorm is shitty… Are you fine? Here in my house we don’t have light.”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Louis answers, cheerless. “It’s just a heavy winter, don’t worry.”

Jay coughs behind him, trying to be casual, but Louis read her like an open book. He knows that’s a sign of her disagreement. He doesn’t give a fuck.

“I know this is awkward, but I just wanted to check on you,” Nick says softly. “I care for you, Louis.”

What is Louis supposed to say something like that? He doesn’t even thought about Nick’s wellbeing, honestly. Nick is nice, but that’s all. Louis’ priorities don’t include him.

“Thank, Nick,” he thanks him, harsh. “I have to go. Thanks for calling, see you soon, mate.”

Jay and Fizzy don’t say anything when he hands up, they just keep listening to the news. Finally, Jay is the one who decides to speak.

“He loves you,” she says as a matter of fact. “He cares for you. That’s all you can ask for in a husband.”

Louis knows about something else. “He isn’t Harry.”

“When are you going to stop?” Fizzy screams in frustration, snapping at Louis for no reason. “Harry left you, Louis, I think that’s pretty obvious. He didn’t even bring the spring this year and that’s shitty. He’s gone. Gone for good.” 

Well, fuck his sister, Louis thinks. He doesn’t need another fucking reminder of the lonely, horrible situation he has to face. Harry is gone, yes, but Louis doesn’t want that and he refuses to give up just like that.

True love means _fighting_ , fighting until his last breath.

“Fuck you. I don’t expect you to understand my love for him because, honestly Felicité, you say that you want the best for me, but… If the love you want for me is the one Nick has to offer, then you don’t want the best. You want what's best for  _you_.”

He speaks his feelings without thinking. He’s tried, tired of his family throwing shade, being prickly when they talk about Harry just because the boy happens to be _not_ -human.

 Jay and Fizzy want him to marry Nick just because he has money, that’s the true. Louis doesn't need money, he doesn’t want money; he would rather sleep in a cave as long as he has flowers and spring.

“Louis,” Jay shouts back, persevering. “See what happen? You’re lonely, darling, you’re always crying because you think that Harry won’t come back. I don’t want that life for you. You deserve better.”

“Mom, for fuck’s sake.” He knows his life is fucking difficult and maybe lame too, he knows and his mother is supposed to _help_ him, not throw him shit. “I already know all of that, okay? I know. But I can’t control it, mum,” he tries to hold back the tears that are blurring his vision. “Harry is my missing part, please, trust me when I say this. I’m only happy with him.” Jay is speechless in front of his son, her mouth falls open in surprise, unable to utter a word. “I’m sorry that I fell in love. But if I have the chance to do it all over again, I’d pick to fall in love with Harry, again and forever.”

 

 

➶ ❀ ➷

 

 

Harry knows he has lost control over his body. He can’t feel his own legs and his chest feels as if his heart was ripped out, leaving a cold hole inside it.

His mind is a field of white and heavy snow, his eyes are glistening like the snowflakes. He’s turning into winter because his soul can’t be warm like the spring.

How is he supposed to be the spring if his sunshine is missing?

He’s supposed to bring happiness, bright colors, flowers, butterflies and warm nights to the world; yet he only increases the winter Niall has left.

 _Only snow and more snow._  

He doesn’t care about anything except the white sheet of snow that seems to be slowly covering the entire country. It’s a desperate attempt to hide his own feelings, he knows that.

Maybe it’s selfish because people don’t need to face the consequences of his own stupidity, but he has had enough of people lately. He did this, he let his heart fall for Louis.

God, he regrets so much the day he decided to take human form.

Liam had told him, Liam warned him about the danger of being a human. Human’s hearts are fragile and easy to break, you only need a simple word to have the human feelings broken down.

 _Liam was so right_.

He let his humanity take control of his heart when he started falling in love with every single little thing in Louis. He gave him everything, even the things he didn’t’ have, but he knew, he knew the truth: a human couldn’t be with the spring.

Harry walks little by little by the empty sidewalk, his eyes glued to the frozen ground. He doesn’t really care about the cold or the finicky sensation he has inside his body.

He’s the _spring_ , for God’s sake, he needs warm, colors and happiness. Right now, he has none of that.

His head hurts; he’s having problems to breathe. He’s falling over the edge, his misery freezing his surroundings.

Harry loves Louis with everything he is. He loves for being the amazing human being he is, so kind, warm and so—  _Louis_. He knows he was gone for the boy from the moment they saw him spying on him behind the bush.

Louis has so many wonderful things to offer, even when his life was a constant loving and losing… Despite everything, Louis is a happy soul.

The spring boy sits down at the front porch of a wide, expensive mansion. It’s one of the biggest houses in Doncaster, he doesn't have to work hard to find it.

Everybody knows where _he_ lives.

Harry sighs, closing his eyes in an attempt to lighten his dizziness. Blizzard and winter aren’t a good combination for his health; but he doesn’t seem to care anymore.

He has nothing to offer Louis in return.

As pretty as flowers are, they aren’t enough. He has known it since day one: he was going to be gone from Louis’ life, eventually.

Well, the day finally came. He needs to let go of Louis to make him happy.

“Hey!” Someone yells at him. Harry looks up at the man who’s standing at the door. He wants to laugh, laugh out loud because it is probably him, the one taking away his baby Louis.

The man runs towards him, zipping his puffy coat. Harry doesn’t even move, caught up on his own sadness.

“What are you doing here?”

Cold hands grip his arms and Harry loses his stability; but he doesn’t touch the ground as a strong body holds him. It doesn’t feel warm like Louis’s body, _they don’t fit_. It feels wrong, the proximity between the two makes Harry itchy. Yet he doesn’t have forces to stand by his own anymore, so he has no chance but let the stranger hold him.

“Take care of my Louis,” he whispers in a broken voice.

Everything he can think about is _him_. He feels tears streaming down his cheeks, falling into the snow as his mind recalls the happy times he had the pleasure to share with Louis. On the spot where his tear fell, passing unnoticed by the men, a little daisy grows between the snow. “Please, make him happy.”

“Who are you?” The man asks, wrapping a hand around Harry’s waist, trying to make him move. “You’re freezing.”

Harry tries to fight against the man’s grip, only wanting to be held by Louis. Yet when the arm of the man set him free, Harry trips over his own legs and falls on the heavy snow.

_He’s such a failure._

“Hey, let me help you,” the man says politely, and that’s when Harry finally raises his eyes to find a fit, nice guy standing next to him, wrapped in a very expensive puffy coat. “Did you say something about Louis?”

Harry nods shyly with the head, closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath. Everything hurts.

“Who are you?” The man asks, frowning.

“I love Louis,” Harry stutters and refuses to take the hand the man is offering him. He is fine in the snow  _(he isn’t)._  “I know you want to marry him. Do it. He deserves someone better,” he coughs violently, curling into a ball as the man holds him. “Please, marry him and make him happy.”

The man frowns, a little hesitant. He stands there, silently holding Harry and studying his pitiful state until he breaks the silence.

“You’re Harry, aren’t you?”

Harry nods with the head, gasping as he replies, “Are you Nick?”

“Yes, I’m Nick.”

He’s not that bad, Harry thinks. The man is saving his ass from dying in the snow, and he’s not that ugly. Louis could fall in love with him, maybe. If he’s good and looks after him, then Harry accepts him.

“I love him,” Harry stutters, breaking into sobs. “Please, don’t touch me,” Harry asks, fighting against Nick until the man lets him go. He falls on the ground and curls up into a ball in the middle of the snow.

It is weird, because he was supposed to warm the winter, he was supposed to raise the temperature and make the sun shine; yet he feels every bone of his body frozen, every muscle aching with the cold.

Nick is staring at him with the pity evident in his eyes. “Are you drunk?”

“No,” Harry answers, shaking his head. “I just want to die.”

His words are scarily truth. He wants to die, to melt with the snow and never come back.

He’s doing this to protect Louis because he doesn’t deserve the life Harry has to offer him. He doesn’t deserve to be waiting three seasons in order to be with him, he doesn’t deserve someone who isn’t even human.

The snow starts to fall again above the boys as Harry cries, desperately cries buried in the snow. Nick kneels down next to him, resting a comforting hand on his back. Harry flinches at the touch.

“Hey, kid.”

Harry’s green eyes look for Nick’s. He doesn’t seem to be a bad guy.

“Make my Louis happy,” he whispers, lack of forces. “Please, tell him I love him.”

That’s the last thing he says before passing out in the snow.

 

➶ ❀ ➷

 

“There are no phones. No TV. Everything is blocked,” Lottie explains while she and his brother are sitting in front of the big window from the living room. “Everything is covered by snow.”

“It looks scary,” Louis says, staring at the view outside: there’s nothing but snow. No cars, no trees, anything… It doesn’t feel like England, though.

Jay and the rest of the girls are baking in the kitchenette. Louis is thankful for the loud voices and the happy music; because he has been over-thinking since the early morning, in need of a good distraction.

“It sure does,” Lottie nods, worried. “Honestly, what’s happening with Harry, Lou?”

 _He left me_ , Louis thinks but doesn’t say, he doesn't want to give his sister and mother the privilege. He shudders shoulders and shakes his head. “I don’t know. Guess he’s… Mad.”

“Sad, I’d say,” Lottie points out. “Was it because of Nick?”

Louis doesn’t feel like talking about Harry. The memory of their last night together; the night when they fought about Nick, Harry stubbornly trying to make him understand that Nick was his best option...

The memory still hurts as the first day, and Louis hates it.

“Lou,” Lottie whispers when she notices that his brother has begun to cry. “Oh God, please don’t cry. It’s fine. Did he hurt you?”

Louis mutters a broken ‘no’ while he lets his sister hold him tightly. He buries his face on Lottie’s shoulder and stands there, crying silently for a while.

“I’m in love with him.”

“I know, dumb head,” his sister speaks softly. “I know. Nick…”

“Stop talking about Nick.” Louis weeps. “I… I don’t want to. I don’t need to know about him. I love Harry.”

“But, Lou, you only see him in spring. I don’t know what the guy does for a living but… I mean, Nick is a millionaire.”

“Why everybody is suddenly interested on Nick?”

“He loves you,” Lottie offers, not intending to hurt Louis but doing it anyway. “He won’t leave you.”

“Dad loved us and he left.”

It is the first time Louis talks so honestly about his father, the man who let his family  broken economically and in a constant state of unhappiness. He can’t help tearing up a bit. 

“I’m sorry, didn’t want to hurt you,” Lottie quickly adds, caressing his hair. “I only want the best for you, you know?”

“I… Miss Harry so much, you don’t have any idea. I know Nick can save us, but… I’m being selfish if I don’t choose him? I don’t want to marry someone because of… God, I’m not a fucking sugar baby,” Louis confesses. Why has life to be so complicated? Why, from all people on earth, has to be him the one falling in love with the spring? “I love Harry too much already. I…”

“I know." Louis is thankful for her sister, because even when they fight and scream, she never leaves him. “I… I’m just so sorry for what I said. Today and the other day. I’m a dickhead.”

“Just sometimes,” he teases, wiping his tears, attempting to smile a little.

“Louis, I’m being serious! I’m sorry. I know you love Harry.”

They stand wrapped in a tight hug, until someone rings at their door. Lottie raises her head, eyebrow furrowed.

“Who the hell comes here in this fucking horrible day?”

Louis does his best to stop hoping that is Harry. He fails, of course.

“I’ll go,” Louis says. He quickly stands up, wipes his tears and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. If he’s about to face Harry, it’s better to do it without looking like total crap.

His hand is shaking when he grabs the door handler. Yet when he opens the door, his heart beating crazily, he doesn’t find Harry.

He finds three guys he hasn't seen in his life.

They are  _weird_. The blond one, short and bouncing with the hair color of the snow; the next one, smart dressed and handsome features, seems to be a bit… warn, since the snow around him was melting while he stood on the doorway. The last one, gorgeous features and slim body, has the colors of his eyes of a calm autumn afternoon.

“Hum…”

“Are you Louis Tomlinson?” the blond one asks without even saying hi.

“Yes, that should be me.”

“Louis, who is it?” Lottie yells from the living room.

Louis doesn’t know what he reply. He doesn’t have a clue of whom those people are.

“I’m Niall. He’s Liam and Zayn.”

Niall. Zayn. Liam. God, Louis finds those names slightly… 

“Oh my God,” Louis stutters, stepping back. “Oh my God. The winter, summer and autumn?”

The guy named Liam turns to Niall, frowning. “Does he know?”

“Apparently,” Niall answers.

“Harry told him,” Zayn says with a soft voice, which weirdly sounds like an autumn breeze (Louis doesn’t understand how a voice could sound like a breeze, but it did honestly). 

Liam nods with the head and turns to Louis, who is standing at the door, his eyes wide open and a shocked expression on his face.

“Sorry for this, lad. We aren’t supposed to take human form when isn't our time of the year but this…” Liam explains, pointing at the heavy snow that is still falling outside, “this isn’t normal. This requires desperate solutions.”

“Harry isn’t with me,” Louis quickly informs. Zayn rolls his eyes and shakes his head, at what Niall mutters something like  _‘idiot’._

“We know, Louis,” Liam says, who seems to be the speaker of the group. “But we also know what Harry feels for you, and this might be your fault.”

“Hey!” Louis protests, offended.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way, sorry,” Liam apologizes. He’s polite and nice, Louis likes him. He is attractive and smart, like a summer day. “I mean that… You can be the reason why this started and you can be the reason that ends it.”

“Who are these guys?” 

The scene is awkward and uncomfortable enough, he doesn’t need his sister to appear. He can’t tell her the truth; she has had too much with Harry.

“Lottie, go away,” Louis pleads, trying to be kind, but serious. His sister doesn’t attempt to move.

“Tell me who these guys are first, Louis. They’re a gang band?”

“Oh my God,” Zayn mutters, rolling his eyes.

“We’re friends of Harry.” Liam is the one giving the details.

Lottie's face drops pale, her hands go to grip his brother’s arm, in an unconscious attempt to protect him.

“Fucking shit,” Lottie mumbles, voice weak. “Are you… weird like him?”

“Told you, humans are fucking narrow-minded,” Zayn says a bit loud, for Lottie to hear.

“Narrow-minded?” she protest, annoyed. “My brother is in love with the fucking spring and I support their love, and you call me narrow-minded?”

“Fair enough!” Niall exclaims and winks at Lottie. “I like this girl. Nice to meet you.”

“Well, it’s not nice meeting you,” she says, angry. “Are you the winter, then? Can you fucking stop this crazy winter?”

“We are here to stop this. Can we please come inside?”

“Sure,” Louis nods. “Sure, welcome.”

 

➶ ❀ ➷

 

 “So,” Zayn says, plain serious. “You need to talk to him.”

Louis was expecting some kind of _help._ Telling him that he needs to talk with Harry is not help at all. He already knew it.

“How? I don’t know where he is,” Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“Well,” he explains, sipping the tea Lottie offered them. “Just go outside and talk.” Lottie chokes on a hidden laughter, Zayn doesn’t pay attention to her. “I mean, Harry is everywhere and nowhere at the same time.”

“Yeah, sure, I love the idea,” Louis says, sarcastic. “Hey, Harry, I miss you. Could you stop the snow? That'd be great, good lad.”

Niall cracks into laughter even when Louis thinks there isn’t anything funny about the subject. Liam warns him with a silent glance, but the winter boy can’t stop  laughing.

“I’m not going to do it.”

“He doesn’t listen to us,” Niall explains, recovering his breath. “I tried to talk with him, but… He doesn’t want to.”

“This thing is so difficult to understand,” Lottie mutters, irritated. Louis doesn’t have it easy, neither; it’s difficult for him to understand, too. He tries, anyway, because he’s in love. “I mean… Isn’t Harry human?”

“Partially. When he’s not in human form, he’s in every glimpse of spring.”

“Like… In the flowers?”

“Look, lads, I’m glad you came here,” Louis interrupts his sister, losing his serenity. “But I don’t think I can help. Harry left me, despite my efforts to tell him how much I loved and I love him.”

“Why did he leave you?”

“Niall, you can’t ask people why their partner left them,” Liam mutters.

“It’s fine,” Louis says, nodding with the head. “He left me because he wants me to marry someone normal.”

Zayn puffs with annoyance. “Typical of Harry. He loves you too much, lad.”

Suddenly, Louis feels like crying, so he opts for being quiet. The other boys don’t say much either, and Lottie stands there drinking her tea awkwardly, in wait of some magical solution to his brother’s suffering.

 _Talking fix things._ Yes, Louis knows and he honestly wants to try, but…

His phone starts buzzing inside his pocket. He scoffs before picking up.

“Louis?”

Nick. Again. When will he get over?

“What do you want, Nick?” Louis asks, ignoring the attentive look on Lottie’s face. 

“Can you come down a bit? I have something to give you.”

“Are… Are you here?”

“In the street. I’m kind of freezing, so please hurry up.”

Nick hangs up, leaving Louis in awe. He looks at her sister and then at the three seasons.

“It’s Nick. He’s… Outside.”

“Go on. We’ll wait.”

Louis puts on his sweatshirt before going down to check on Nick. The lad is sitting on the front, waiting for Louis. He isn’t showing any type of anger or sadness, just an implacable façade that makes Louis a bit hesitant.

When he stands up, facing Louis, he smiles weakly. Then, slowly, almost trying to figure out if Louis is going to yell at him, he rests a hand on his shoulder.

Louis isn’t going to yell at him.

“Thanks for coming, babe,” he thanks, honest. “I have something for you. Come here.”

Louis hesitates. He doesn’t want to give Nick hopes; he doesn’t want him to believe they have a chance as a couple. He’s trying to be distant yet… He follows Nick to his car.

His life stumbles down immediately.

Harry is curled up in the passenger seat, which is wet with stains of snow, wrapped in a coat that isn’t warming him up, since he’s visibly shaking. 

Harry. His Harry,  _the love of his life._

Louis feels his soul coming back to his body and his heart starting to drum inside his chest. Before he can think about it, he’s running towards the spring boy.

“Harry, love, you’re here,” Louis speaks with a broken voice when he gets into the car to wrap his arms around his boy.

Harry’s eyes flutter open, glassy and empty. Louis quickly reaches a hand to touch his cheeks; they are so cold that it worries him.

“Louis,” Harry manages to say with a choked voice, trying to place his hands on Louis's to hold onto him.

Louis can see the spring boy is hurting, every motion hurts him. He can’t stand it, seeing his better half in pain. He'll fight to see Harry happy forever.

“I love you,” Louis weeps, burying his face on the crook of Harry’s neck. “Love you.”

Louis kisses Harry’s lips, so desperate to feel him. Harry can’t kiss him back because his lack of forces is pretty alarming, yet he makes a tiny moan that warms Louis’s heart.

“Got you. We’re going home, Haz.”

 

➶ ❀ ➷

 

Nobody asks a thing when Louis appears on his flat, carrying Harry on his arms. Lottie falls in some kind of shocking state where she can’t do anything but make tea. Zayn and Liam quickly help his friend, who is shaking and mumbling unconsciously, this temperature dangerously high.

They take him to bed; Louis holds his hand until Lottie comes back with tea for everybody. Louis attempts to let Harry go, but Zayn stops him.

“Lou, don’t go away,” Zayn orders, wetting a towel in warm water. Louis obeys, staying at Harry’s side.

It’s his touch.

Yes, it warms Harry. As soon as Louis stops touching him, his skin turns icy.

“Hold him.”

He does. He holds Harry, whose eyes are scarily glassed out and reddish, yet they never leave Louis’s.

It’s the big hand of Harry, trying to grip Louis’s sweatshirt; weak and desperate. It’s Harry interlacing his fingers while Zayn puts the towel on his forehead.

“Seasons,” Zayn explains, standing up and looking at Louis, who’s expecting an explanation, “are the reflection of how we feel inside. We can control the seasons, of course, but feelings have more power sometimes.” He eyes at his friend, sick and helpless in the arms of his better half. “I guess Harry’s emotions overtook him. He couldn’t control it; he didn’t find the energies to make the spring begin. He felt like winter, so that’s what he made.”

“That’s why… This winter is so heavy,” Lottie says, who’s frozen at the door, scared to do or say anything that might fuck everything up.

“Yes, that’s right. We have limits: we have to stick in our season. I can’t make Summer, I’m not allowed, that’s Liam’s job. Harry did that because he couldn’t find the spring inside him.”

Harry’s voice comes out of his mouth, broken and low; only Louis hears him. He speaks his name with a weak, tiny voice, but full of adoration.

“Sh, Haz,” Louis coos, kissing his forehead. “I’m here.”

“I feel awful” Harry mutters, rubbing his eyes with his hands. “Please, stay.”

“Always,” Louis promises. Nobody talks. Nobody breathes. They all want to go away and let the couple alone, yet they have to stay.

“Kiss me,” Harry pleads and coughs violently before he closes his eyes and Louis leans into kiss him on the lips.

It’s soft and quick, yet Louis sees his boy much brighter after the kiss. He stares at him and fixes his messy hair, caressing his face with his fingertips. Harry closes his eyes, melting into his touch.

“You scared the shit out of me there, Haz,” Louis speaks softly. “I thought…”

“…that I was going to die,” Harry finishes for him. The idea scares Louis to death; he can’t even talk about it. “I know. I wanted to.”

“Haz, Haz, don’t say that,” he murmurs, holding back the tears. “Don’t, please. You’re here, with me.”

Harry nods and nuzzles his face against Louis’s chest. They stand there, one on one, enjoying the sensation of being together.

“I went to Nick’s,” Harry finally starts to explain.

“I know. He told me,” Louis nods, sliding his fingers by Harry’s pale lips. “Why were you with him, Haz?”

“Mostly, because I’m a masochist,” Harry replies with a weak voice. “Also, because…” He looks up to Louis. “Because I wanted to ask him to take care of you. To make you happy.”

Zayn kneels down next to Harry and rests a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. He looks at Liam and makes a gesture nobody but them understand, yet Louis doesn’t pay attention to them because Harry keeps talking.

“Marry me, Louis,” Harry stutters with the last forces he has inside. “Please, marry me. I can give you the house, the kids, and the ring, as long as you want me to.”

“Haz,” Louis says, happy tears filling his eyes. ”Harry, love,” he kisses his love again, and again, unable to contain his happiness. “Yes, of course, yes. I love you. But you need to rest, we can talk about this later.” He sees the pout on Harry’s lips, so he adds, “My answer isn’t going to change. It’s yes forever.”

Harry giggles, causing a throaty cough to interrupt their happy moment.

“I love you.”

“I love you much, much more.”

Harry’s eyes flutter shut and his breathing slows down until it reaches a steady rhythm. Louis stares at his boy. Harry is gorgeous even when he is sick, with his forehead sweaty, his grassy hair and his notable bags under his eyes.

“He fell asleep,” Liam says after a long time, a fond expression on his face. Everybody is amazed by the way Harry reacts at Louis’s touch, even on his dreams. “I don’t know when he will wake up. The winter almost kills him. He’s the spring; he can’t let his previous season overcome him because it will literally kill him.”

“How is it possible?” Louis asks, surprised. “How his own power can kill him?”

“Pain.”

Louis looks down at Harry, who is now more relaxed and calm. His lovely features are tranquil; his body snuggled against Louis’s. Even his breathing is calmer.

He doesn't care if Harry is the spring. He doesn't mind that he has to wait three seasons in order to be with him. He doesn't care, because he loves too much.

“He’ll need to recover,” Liam explains casually, as if talking about seasons was the most common thing in the world. Well, it is for him. “He needs to feel the spring again in order to bring it to the world.”

“I’ll help him,” Louis says as a matter of fact. “I’ll bring back the spring to Harry’s heart. I only want him to be happy.”

“As long as you two are together, I don’t think there will be problems on bringing back the spring.” The truth in Zayn’s words makes Louis’s entire world happier.

 

 

➶ ❀ ➷

 

 

It stops snowing the second day Harry spends with Louis. They don’t do much, except to cuddle in bed and kiss lazily. Harry sleeps all day long, waking up only to go to the bathroom and ask Louis for some kisses before falling asleep again.

It’s crazy, Louis thinks. Harry is cuddled up as his side, half asleep, his head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around Louis’s waist like an octopus. Three butterflies are flying around them, even when they’re inside their flat and it’s nothing like a garden; yet they fly as if he was a beautiful flower they want to pollinate.

It’s part of Harry. Even he has it tattooed on his belly; the spring is part of Harry.

Jay doesn’t complain even once about Harry being there. Truth is, the couple is locked inside the tiny room where Louis sleeps. He refuses to let his boy’s side so he spends his days studying in bed, next to Harry, who snuggles closer and rests his head on his lap, arguing that he sleeps better when he feels Louis.

On the third day, Zayn comes to check on Harry, pleased to see that all the snow is finally melting away. Liam and Niall come around a couple of times, too; yet Zayn seems especially concerned about Harry.

He insists that he must get back his spring soon or he’s going to loose all his powers, ending with a tragic and unavoidable death.

Louis assures that he will work on that, that he won’t let Harry die.

On the fourth day, Harry finally gets off from bed and asks Louis to walk with him to the park. 

“Hey, here, sit,” Louis says to him, helping Harry to sit on the grass. He’s still weak and has to lean on Louis to walk, yet his eyes are slowly starting to shine with something that seems to be happiness. “Did you miss this?”

“I missed you,” Harry talks with a croaked voice. 

They don’t say too much. The warmth of their arms and the kisses they share are enough for them. Louis doesn’t want to push Harry to talk because he’s still feeling a little weak. He doesn’t need words, anyway. Just Harry’s presence is enough.

“Lou,” Harry manages to say, turning to him. It still catches Louis’s breath away how beautiful Harry is. “I want to make a flower. Can I try?”

Louis smiles fondly at him, nodding with the head. He unwraps himself from Harry, giving him enough space to try and do his thing.

The younger boy bites his lower lip and makes the face of a very concerned puppy. His long hand rests against the grass, and he waits a couple of seconds to raise it, discovering that nothing has grown.

“Nothing,” he says a little brokenly. “I can’t make flowers.”

“You’re recovering, Haz,” Louis reminds him, kissing his temple.

“Kiss me,” Harry demands with a roughness that it isn’t usual on him nowadays. “Please, kiss me.”

Louis won’t argue to his boy, so he leans into and joins their lips in a kiss. He doesn’t want to make it too long because he doesn’t want to exhaust Harry; yet when he tries to break free, Harry places a hand on the back of his neck and forces him to remain still.

The kiss turns needy and sloppy quite quickly, despite Louis’s efforts to take it slowly; Harry feeds him with so much adrenaline. As soon as Harry is sucking into Louis’s mouth, the older boy feels his crotch tightening.

“Haz,” Louis gasps, breaking the kiss. He can’t keep going, no if he’s not going to be with Harry anytime soon.

Passing unnoticed, a daisy grows in the place where Harry rested his hand. He pulls the flower up and offers it to Louis. “Be my husband?”

Louis ignores the blush of his cheeks and how giggly he feels inside.

“Always.”

Harry nuzzles his face on the crook of Louis’s neck and whispers softly, only for Louis to hear: “Do you think I can… Make love to you tonight? I miss it. I miss being inside you. Miss your body and pretty moans.”

“Harry!” Louis exclaims, blushing like a proper teenage girl.

“I mean it,” Harry teases, sucking Louis’s neck. Louis closes his eyes and tries his best to contain the rush of pleasure. “I need you. Need you so much.”

“Haz, people are staring,” he stutters awkwardly.

“Let’s go home.”

“I’m sure mom is gonna be there.”

The idea doesn’t minimize Harry's excitement at all. Judging by the way he smirks, it also seems as if he liked the idea. “Then you’ll have to be extra quiet.”

Louis is aware that quiet isn’t his strong point, yet he doesn’t say anything about it because Harry is already kissing him.

 

 

➶ ❀ ➷

 

  

Louis is already hard when Harry draws him down upon bed like a helpless damsel. He doesn’t know where he picked up all this sudden energy, but he doesn’t care.

“I want you to ride me.”

Louis knows Harry isn’t asking, he’s demanding. Harry never asks, but he’s too polite to be forceful with Louis. He sucks into his mouth and Louis feels the pleasure running trough his veins, exploding on his mouth in a slow moan.

“Be quiet, flower,” Harry asks him, breathing against the sensitive skin of Louis’s neck, where he just sucked a hickey. “We don’t want your mom to hear.”

“I—“ Louis gasps and Harry shushes him, swallowing his words in a kiss. “I don’t— Think I can be quiet.”

Harry knows it, of course, that’s why he kisses Louis harder this time, while he shoves down his hips and rubs his hard dick against Louis’s. The older boy has to bite his lower lip in order to avoid screaming like a desperate man, breaking their kiss in the middle.

“Ride me,” Harry asks one more time. His hands rest on the bottom of his spine, helping Louis to stand up. Louis does everything Harry asks for, docile, sitting on his lap. He hates how dressed they are, he needs to feel every inch of Harry’s body under him. “Do you want to, pretty flower?”

Louis can’t reply right back, as Harry pecks him on the lips. He stares at Harry, whose eyes are blowing up with dark lust, lips puffy and so ready to wreck Louis in every possible way. 

“Yes,” Louis nods shyly. He doesn’t know why, but he feels so vulnerable and so small in Harry’s lap. “I really want to.”

“Humm,” Harry hums, kissing the edge of his mouth. “Then I’ll make you wait.”

Louis hates and loves when Harry is like this. God, if he has to be truly honest about everything; he really missed this side of Harry. 

“Harry, please.”

“No, flower,” Harry denies, and asks Louis to rise his hands to take his shirt off. “I’ll bath you first, ok?” 

“Why?”

The question is slow and choked on Louis’s throat. He’s trying his best to think straight, but Harry is unbuttoning his pants and taking them off. He doesn’t understand why Harry worships his body in such a blissful level.

“Because,” Harry takes his time to traces his fingertips by Louis’s chest tattoo, putting tiny kisses in every letter. “I missed this body of yours, and I need inspiration to create spring again.”

Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I’m not an inspiration for that.”

“You are.” Harry grabs Louis by his hips, the older boy, just in his briefs, wraps his legs around Harry’s waist.

Harry holds him while he opens the door and carries him to the bathroom. He locks the door when they’re inside and sits Louis on the edge of the bath, filling it with warmth water.

“Boys!” Jay yells from the kitchenette. “I’m going shopping and then I’ll pick the girls from school.”

Harry turns to Louis, who’s almost shaking with sexual tension, a little cold and just— Needy.

“Ok, mum,” Louis manages to say, and he tries to ignore how choked and hoarse his voice sounds. “Drive safe.”

They hear the door closing, Louis sighs in relief. He wasn’t really sure about the taking it slow thing, he has always been a loud guy. Jay doesn’t need to know about it, not at all.

“You’re so, so gorgeous,” Harry whispers, caressing Louis’s hair. “I love you.”

Louis gets in the bath as soon as it’s filled. The warmth water makes magic to his body, relaxing him, getting him into a state of pure leisure. 

Harry baths him slowly, stroking his skin with the sponge and his fingertips drawing figures on his back. Louis closes his eyes and lets his mind be carried away by the sensations that run his body. 

“I love you,” Harry whispers, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “So much.”

Louis barely mumbles an answer, finding no energies even to speak. He’s so relaxed, Harry’s hand on him make him feels endless, his heart feels wider than the universe. He loves Harry so much, too. Probably more than what’s considered healthy.

“’M going to open you up with my fingers,” Harry mutters in his ear, sending shivers by Louis’s spine, “and then I’m going to make you mine in bed.”

Harry slides his finger by Louis’s back. “Spread your legs for me, pretty.”

Louis opens his legs widely, his cock throbbing. The water caresses his sensitive skin softly while Harry gets in the bath without taking off his briefs, which Louis knows he does to tease him.

Harry settles in between his legs, his hand worshiping his tights, clutching, stroking and patting. Louis closes his eyes, his head resting against the wall. He can’t help the soft moans that escape his lips.

He missed this _so much_.

“Yes, don’t hold yourself, love,” Harry asks, caressing his buttocks, getting him hard and needy. 

“Haz,” Louis pleads, arching his back. The way Harry’s finger slide by his bottom got him in ecstasy. “Please.”

Harry massages his rim while he presses tiny kisses on his mouth. Louis is unable to kiss back, too caught up on the moment. Right then, Harry shoves the first finger inside, making Louis gasps contently.

The water slides inside him when Harry opens his hole, and it’s warm and soft and Louis feels so good being full. 

When Harry has three fingers inside him, he has Louis gasping his name over and over again, shoving his hips down, and trying to fuck his fingers. Harry smirks, joining their mouths, sucking Louis’s lower lip. He scissors his fingers, hitting Louis’s prostate, making him moan.

“Oh, God, I love you like this,” Harry whispers and he sounds so touched. “Come on, flower, I think you’re ready.”

The water starts getting cold, waking Louis up from his daydream. Harry helps him to get out of the bath and wrap him in a fluffy towel, putting kisses everywhere in his body. He takes Louis’s face between his hands and kisses the edge of his mouth, speaking softly, “can I cover you in flowers, baby?”

“Yes, Haz,” Louis nods, feeling his fingertip sliding with his sharp cheekbones. “Do whatever you want with me, babe.”

Harry kisses him before guiding him to their room. Louis collapses on bed and Harry excuses himself for a second before coming back with a big flower bouquet on his hands.

“Really?” Louis asks and he wants to laugh, but he can’t manage to. He's far too worked up to do it. Harry is in ecstasy, putting little flowers all over Louis’s hair and body, pressing tiny kisses once in a while.

“Flowers for my flower,” he mutters. Once he’s done, he grabs Louis by his hips and sits him on his lap, flowers and petals falling everywhere, sticking to their sweaty skins. Louis is naked except for his towel, the one Harry makes disappear relatively quickly.

Louis settles on his boy’s lap in a position where Harry’s hard cock presses against his briefs, slipping in between Louis's ass cheeks. Harry moans a little at the sudden friction. 

“Lube?” Harry asks, raising his lustful eyes to Louis. 

“Nightstand.”

Harry manages to stretch enough to take the lube without taking Louis off his lap. Louis stares at the delightful thing that Harry’s body is, tattooed with swallows, butterflies and fences, representing the beautiful creature he is, representing the spring.

“Take off your brief, Haz,” Louis asks grumpily. Harry joins their mouth once he’s back at him.

“Take them off for me, love.”

Louis obeys, finally undressing Harry and eating him with his eyes while he does. It’s embarrassing how much he needs his cock, how hard he is with the only sight of it. Louis lubes Harry’s dick, stroking it slowly in the meantime, making him whimper.

“Need to fuck you,” Harry gasps, his voice rough with the effect of his sexual arousal. 

Louis settles Harry’s dick on his ass, teasing himself, sliding the tip of it by the sensitive skin of his rim. Harry draws a weak smile, he loves how it makes Louis’s entire face tensed with neediness.

“Go on, flower.”

Louis shoves down, Harry’s hard and throbbing dick opening him. He can't control the feeling, making the filthiest sounds. The older boy buries his face on the crook of Harry’s neck, yet he pulls from his hair, forcing him to face him again.

“I want to see you,” Harry gasps, his eyes glassed out. “I want to see you while you ride me.”

Louis nods desperately and waits a minute until he adjusts at Harry, to finally start bouncing up and down on his dick. Harry grabs him with his hips, fastening his rhythm, closing his eyes. Louis moans so loud that’s embarrassing, probably.

Harry kisses him hard, he roughly slides his tongue inside Louis’s mouth, tasting him, gasping into their kiss. Louis can't kiss him back, as Harry’s cock hits his prostate several times, sending him over the edge, giving him a rush of pleasure that blinds him for a moment.

“Fuck, Haz. Fuck, fuck.”

“Say that you love me, Lou.” The plea hits Louis like a big stick. They’re both sweaty and panting; in the middle of being all dominant and tough with Louis. Even at the moment when he has him bouncing on his cock like a needy slutty boy, he needs to hear it. Harry needs the constant reminder that he loves and he’s loved in return. “Please.”

“I love you,” Louis gasps, shoving down hard, hitting his prostate and crying loudly. “I fucking love you more than life itself.”

Harry buries his face on the crook of Louis’s neck. He swears he feels his skin soaked with Harry’s silent tears, and he wants nothing but to make Harry know how much he truly loves him. It's always so overwhelming for them, how big their love is.

Their sweaty bodies are pressed against each other, the flower petals get lost between the ardor of their caresses and the brush of skin against skin. 

“So close,” Harry pants, throwing his head back, his inviting neck exposed to Louis’s sight.

He can’t hold it any longer, his legs are aching and his orgasm is starting to build on his body. He can feel the rushing pleasure on his belly, the electric sensation controlling his muscles. He sucks Harry’s neck, making him moan loudly, and keeps bouncing faster and faster.

“Fill me,” Louis begs, in need of Harry’s cum. “Please, fill me.”

Harry holds his breath, pressing his lips at the point of turning them white, and then let go inside Louis’s, crying his name when he comes. His eyes flutter shut and his expression of satisfaction is the most breathtaking thing Louis has even seen. 

His faltering breathing needs some minutes to recover his normal rhythm, and he’s still recovering when he wraps his hand around Louis’s hard cock. “Let me help you, pretty.”

Harry’s body covered on sweat and flowers petals, as well as his mouth and tongue on his, is enough to make Louis’s come in a couple of second.

He falls numb on Harry’s arms, who cuddles him close and collapses in bed, sticky and dirty, but not caring about it. Even being as dirty as they are, Harry still smells like flowers and sunshine. 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Louis says groggily, starting to fall asleep. “Please, don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t.”

They both fall asleep with that promise burned into their hearts and flowers caressing their bodies.

 

 

➶ ❀ ➷

 

“Harry, what is this about?”

The cold is finally gone two weeks later. Flowers are blooming, the sun shines brighter and the people start enjoying the spring they thought they wouldn’t have this year.

Harry is glowing and happy, Louis can’t remember a time when his boy was this happy. 

“I figured that, since you make my spring-ness blossom more than anyone, I could make something with it,” Harry explains and tights his grip on Louis’s hand. He’s so excited about this. “Doncaster doesn’t have a proper flower shop and doesn’t have a garden center.”

“Harry…”

Harry unties the blindfold from Louis’s eyes, finally showing him what he has been planning from years.

Louis is breathless. He’s standing in a large rebuild barn, with a roof made of glass. The sunlight passes trough it and illuminates every corner of the place. There are flowers everywhere.

Vases, boxes and bags holding colorful flowers; flowers in basket with tiny signs indicating their prices. The cashier counter is made of wood and glass, with a lovely pennant garland hanging along it. Jay and Fizzy are there, smiling as if they were living their dream come true, admiring the old cashier Harry bought for them.

The wall behind the counter has written in a fine typography the quote  _‘the earth smiles in flowers’._ There are also elegant iron chairs and tables spread by the flower shop, one of them occupied by Liam, Zayn and Niall who are having a coffee.

Louis can’t understand this. He can’t understand why is he standing in the middle of the most breathtaking flower shop he has ever visited, where the flowers seem to grow brighter and colorful. Looking for an explanation, he turns to Harry, who’s staring at him with so much adoration that it makes Louis shudder.

“Harry… Did you make this?”

“Your mom helped me,” he explains, looking for Louis’s hand to hold. “I told her this idea two years ago and little I knew, she started saving money for it. Since you got me, I can make the flowers grow better and the most beautiful, as well as give you some trick to make them the best.” He winks at Louis and he would have kissed the shit out of him if he wasn’t recovering from his surprise. “I hope this gives you the money you need to have to pay your dad’s debts, and then I hope this makes enough money for your sisters and Jay to live happily and without problems.”

“Haz…” Louis has tears on his eyes. He can’t believe how much effort and work Harry put in something that isn’t even made to give him money. “Why?”

“You chose me over Nick, even when you knew it could be the worst decision,” Harry whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’s forehead. The older boy doesn’t care that he’s crying like a baby. “You always, always chose me. You make me the happiest man on earth, Louis, and I wanted to give you back a little bit of the happiness you give me every day.”

Louis jumps on Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing him impossibly close. He stands on his tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, feeling the way his body melts to Harry’s touch.

“I love you so, so much,” Louis stutters between kisses. “You’re my entire life. God, Harry, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry giggles, happily. “And remember, Lou,” he speaks softly this time, almost as a whisper. “It doesn’t matter the season, hold a flower and I’ll be there with you. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this! [my tumblr is an open door](http://ijustgotowisharder.tumblr.com) xx


End file.
